The Great Change
by Nkcandygirl
Summary: Pain can push someone over the edge. It can completely destroy lives. It can even make someone cross the line of right and wrong. Minor Rae/Aqua, Flinx, Hotgent, BB/Terra, Cy/Bee, and probably Rob/Star. Being rewritten. Might change to M in the future.
1. Prologue 1: Heartbreak

Don't own the Teen Titans...

* * *

Argent POV

She had thought she had loved him. She had thought he loved her. After all, wasn't that supposed to be what boyfriends and girlfriend's thought

_Flashback_

_Argent was flying to Hotspot's cave (or whatever he lives in) to surprise him. They were dating for 2 years and 3 months, and hadn't seen each other in 4 weeks!_

_She walked in and saw the most horrifying thing ever. Hotspot kissing Angel! Angel was a villain! How could he be cheating on her with a villain._

_Hotspot saw her and yelled, "Argent, wait!"_

_But it was too late, she was gone, and had smashed her titans communicator._

_End Flashback_

She had loved him and she was crushed.

* * *

Review!


	2. Prologue 2: More Heartbreak

Don't own Teen Titans

Sorry it's so short! This is prologue 2 so this still takes place before the actual story!

Ages: They are in order exactly of oldest to the left!

These are only THROUGH PROLOGUE 3. Ages CHANGE in CHAPTER 1! I know, weird ages!

17- Cyborg, Aqualad

16- Bumble Bee, Raven, Speedy, Jinx, Robin

15-Herald, Hotspot, Kid Flash, Jericho, Kole

14- Starfire

13- Terra, Argent

12- Beast Boy

* * *

This had gone on for too long. She had had more than enough! A couple months ago, Jinx had joined the Titans, to be with her boyfriend, Kid Flash. She thought that everything would go perfectly, and they would get married, have kids, and live in a white picket fenced house. Unfortunately, that was not the case. For the fifth time that day they were screaming at each other at the top of their lungs. They were very close to using their powers to hurt each other.

Jinx was crying for the first time in her life, and through sobs she choked out, "I'm sorry Wally. I'm leaving."

Kid Flash was shocked, and something inside him told him to stop her, but instead he said, "Fine. I never loved you anyways."

That was the last blow for Jinx and she ran off into the night, feeling truly alone.

* * *

Review! And KF and Jinx will not be apart forever! Don't worry!


	3. Prologue 3: Even More Heartbreak

Don't own the Titans!

Okay, explanation! Please don't kill me! I know I left you with a cliffhanger but I went back and read this story (which is where it all went wrong), and I was extremely unsatisfied with the turn it was taking!

So, I'm going back to the beginning! This time the plot's going to be different! The two major issues I found are:

WAY TOO FAST PACED- At the beginning, there was no evidence of Raven and Aqualad ever loving each other! Love is built, not figured out in two seconds!

Emotions of characters not realistic/not shown enough- After all that the Coven's been through, we should really be seeing more of their pain. And I didn't really like how Robin was acting like a two year old brat thought he will continue to be the main antagonist!

If you guys had any more issues with the story, let me know!

* * *

All of the titans (titans east, titans west, and the honorary titans) except for Robin and Starfire had gone out to get pizza because Cyborg did not feel like making food for a VERY large amount of teenagers.

They all walked in to the West Tower, and their mouths dropped to the floor at what they saw. Robin and Starfire on the couch with their lips in a searing kiss.

Everyone was shocked, but someone finally regained their senses. "How could you?" Raven whispered, tears streaking down her face.

She was staring down at the one thing she never wanted to see in her life. Her and Robin had been dating for a year now, and she had truly loved him, but now here he was making out with who she had considered to be her sister.

Robin got up, "Rae, you- you just weren't enough. You could never compare to Star."

"Can't compare? Can't compare? I gave you everything! I was there for you whenever you needed me! Does she know what your exact favorite type of coffee is?! Does she stay up until 3 AM helping you search for Slade because of your stupid little obsession?! Does she love you like I do?!" Raven screamed at him while objects flew all around Titans Tower.

"Rae, I'm sorry. But you just aren't as good as her-" Robin started but Raven interrupted him.

"No Robin, I'm through with your bullshit, I'm through with you. Go find some other sucker to be your slave." She threw her communicator on the floor and walked out of the tower not to be seen by the other Titans for a very long time.

Little did they know when she walked out and no one stopped her, one thought rang through her head: _They don't really care about me, nobody does_. And that night, Raven took her own life.

* * *

Sorry it's so short! Well, I can't really surprise you guys so much anymore because you already know the basic plotline, but I'm changing the layout of the story and later plot! We're going to see the path that Argent, Raven, and Jinx took that led them to start the Coven! Review!


	4. Chapter 1: The Coven

I don't own the Titans!

*****IMPORTANT NOTE***** Okay, so if you've already read this story, please just re- read the updates! Otherwise you're going to be very lost! Especially, if you did not re- read the second half of Prologue 3! There's quotes in Prologue 3 in this chapter that I just added in this update! Seriously, this story is changing so don't shrug off the changes!

Ages for the rest of this story (Ages in Prologue 2 are only for prologues+ oldest on left):

20- Cyborg, Aqualad

19- Bumblebee, Raven, Speedy, Jinx, Robin

18- Herald, Hotspot, Kid Flash, Jericho, Kole

17- Starfire

16- Argent

15- Beast Boy

* * *

3 years after Prologue 3 in the common room of Titans Tower…

"What?" Robin barely managed out a whisper.

"I'm sorry Robin. This must be hard for you. All of you." Batman said in a stern and steady tone.

"And it's them? You're positive?" Cyborg asked in disbelief.

Batman nodded his head, "The former Teen Titans Raven, Jinx and Argent are now the three most wanted villains: Midnight, Hex, and Abyss."

"And their crimes?" Robin asked looking out at the sky.

"Illegal drugs, murder, theft, metahuman drugs, bombings, etc." Batman said, "Look, you don't have to do this Robin."

"No, they were my team and I'll take care of it. When I'm done, they'll end up as heroes or taken care of." Robin said sternly. Batman nodded, and left the tower. Robin just continued to stare out the window, while memories flooded his mind.

_"I'll never leave you Raven."_

_"How could you?"_

_"I love you Rae, I always will."_

_"Rae, you- you just weren't enough. You could never compare to Star."_

_"You can trust me Raven. I'm different, I won't hurt you."_

_"I gave you everything!"_

_"Star, please don't leave!"_

_"Does she love you like I do?!"_

_"You're the most beautiful and caring woman I've ever seen Raven."_

_"Rae, I'm sorry."_

_"I'll be yours forever. I promise."_

_"Go find some other sucker to be your slave."_

A blaring noise interrupted Robin's thinking.

Bumblebee checked the computer, and turned darkly, "The Coven."

* * *

Okay, so let's be clear, for those of you who didn't notice or didn't read the changed Prologue 3, parts of Robin's memories were from there. And yes, the Star don't leave line was correct. Also, all the characters listed in the ages list are all living in the west tower and are all a part of one large Titan group. There is no more Titans East, West or Honorary, just the Titans (notice there is no more Teen in front of Titans anymore either). Review! And check out the poll on my profile about which one of my stories is your favorite!


	5. Chapter 2: Memories

Don't own the Teen Titans…

stormiXbaby- I know right? He's an idiot!

Guest- Thank you!

* * *

It had been a really long time.

_You just weren't enough._

Jump City seemed like an extinct concept to me now.

_You could never compare to Star._

Innocent people scream in front of me. It was hard to believe I had once defended them. I had once been good. I had once been in love.

"On the floor, now!" My voice rings through roughly.

_Does she know what your exact favorite type of coffee is?_

I had once been a fool.

"I would listen to her if you want to keep all of your limbs." Jen smirked and appeared beside me.

_Does she stay up until 3 AM helping you search for Slade because of your stupid little obsession?_

"Freeze!" That voice. The one thing that kept me away from this dreadful city. The one person I wanted to see twist and writhe under my hands.

_Does she love you like I do?!_

"Robin."

"Raven."

"I prefer Midnight now."

"Well, then, Midnight, I'm going to have to take you down now. I'm sorry."

"I'd like to see you try." Toni joins us. I can't face them. I can't face him. Everything was so different now.

_I gave you everything!_

"Attack!"

"Titans go!"

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

_She walked in and saw the most horrifying thing ever._

I won't lie. I can't lie. It still hurt me. It still horrified me. Last Titan down, I made a mental note.

_Argent, wait!_

"Argent, stop!" The same voice from three years ago rang out today.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?"

_She was gone._

And, I still maintained it was the best decision I had ever made.

"Argent, what's happened to you? Look what you've done, what you've become. How they fear you." He gestured to the innocent people.

"Oh, I see it. And I love it." I really did. Those looks of fear. They deserved to feel the pain I once felt. Didn't they?

"Argent, this isn't you." I sent one final kick his way and smirked as he fell to the ground.

"I'm afraid it is. And by the way, it's Abyss now." And just like that

_She was gone._

"I'm sorry I failed you." Was all that escaped Hotspot's lips.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

_She thought that everything would go perfectly, and they would get married, have kids, and live in a white picket fenced house._

Ha! If only I knew how wrong I had once been. How could I be so love-struck?

"Jinx…"

"Name's Hex." I simply said.

"Why won't you talk to me? I can help you."

_Fine. I never loved you anyways._

"Because you never loved me anyways." And just like that, I was gone. All Titans down. Except Kid.

No emotion, crisp, cut, and clean. Except for the fact I was crying. No emotion. Stupid Flash.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

_You will grow one day to become a great prince._

And those were his last words. Those were the king's last words. Those were Aquaman's last words. Those were my father's last words. And I just let him down.

_Garth, the city is falling. People are dying! Do something!_

I sent a kick flying the way of Midnight. She easily blocked. Didn't surprise me. I wasn't focused at all.

_I- I don't know what to do._

She kicked me down.

"You seem distracted." She made no move to attack again but kneeled in front of me instead. I saw Robin, a bloody mess, on the floor behind me. Why was I still not dead?

"Aren't you going to finish me off?" I spat.

She scoffed, "Does it look like I'm really going that tough?" She gestured to the injured, but living Titans.

"Besides, you… intrigue me." She pondered.

Just then, Robin seemed to gain a tad bit of consciousness.

"Titans-" He started, unable to get up. The villainess sighed and walked to her ex-lover simply sticking a metal object in his hands.

"Until next time." And just like that, she was gone.

* * *

Do you like the changes? Review and tell me people!

There's a poll on my profile about TT pairings, so check that out and vote!


	6. Chapter 3: First

Don't own Teen Titans…

Guest- I'm sorry! I have a bad habit of leaving cliffies! I think I kind of did it again this chapter! Sorry! Anyways, thank you and here's an update!

Stormixbaby- I agree! Boys are idiots!

* * *

I hated sleeping. More like, trying to sleep that is.

_Oh sweet, sweet Raven…_

His chuckle haunted my dreams.

_Where am I? I-I should be dead._

I should be dead. I wish I could be dead. To leave this dreaded world behind.

_That's what you wanted wasn't it? Do you know how I found you dear? With your own hands shoving a knife through that sweet heart of yours._

Why couldn't I have just that one wish? Why was I stuck here? Why was I stuck in this Hell of a world?

_What did you do to me?_

Ha. He had done nothing. My forsaken destiny had been foretold. The gem shall never die. She shall return, and ten times more powerful.

_Nothing my sweet dear. You were the one with the knife. Your blood is on your own hands._

I want to go back. Oh how much, I want to go back.

_Robin…_

The poisonous name still rose anger in me. I want my life before him back.

_He is not yours anymore dear fallen bird._

He was never mine. I never had his heart. I want my heart back.

_I know. He is why this happened, why I did this._

What a pathetic reason. Worth nothing.

_Your own life is gone because he decided to live his?_

Why did he get to live his life and ruin everyone else's? Why did he get to have everyone's hearts? I want to feel again, to love again.

_I've lost everything. And all because of him._

My life was gone. The 'hero', the one who once destroyed my heart took it from me. And, I want everything back.

_But I can give you everything back. For a price. His hands unclasped my cloak._

What I have done to get where I am. To get the power I have now. It is despicable. I am not a person, I am a shell, a shell holding pure evil. I want to be able to shed tears again. I want my humanity back. I want to feel safe again. I even want Robin back. His warm, comforting arms.

_Yes._

I got what I wanted. I got power. I got a chance to destroy everything. To wreak my vengeance.

And he got his price. He got my virginity. For whatever reason he wanted, power, strength, satisfaction. He got what he wanted. Slade Wilson was my first.

* * *

Review! I hope you guys like the rewrite! If anything doesn't make sense, let me know! By the way, **italicized is flashbacks**! I promise this will eventually become Aqua/Rae! Next time, we'll probably visit another person's POV!

And, check out the super cool community, The Dark Bird! We have amazing Raven centric stories!


	7. Chapter 4: Regretful Meetings

Don't own Teen Titans!

Thanks so much to Snix7 for all your help with the update schedule!

A very kind user convinced me to continue writing so I decided to not take a break! Amazing what readers can do in a single day!

Thank you so much to ilikehats2 and Snix7 for reviewing! You two are both awesome!

* * *

I guess you could say I messed up. Big time. Did I feel remorse? Hell, yes.

I still remember how it all started.

_Jinx? Is that you?_

She sure looked different. Straight black hair, red eyes, skinny as hell, pale. It didn't matter though, her voice, I recognized it almost instantly.

_Yeah it's me._

She confronted me. In a bar.

_I didn't think you would be the bar type, Raven._

In some sense, I wish I have never seen her that day.

_It's Rachael now. And, I've changed. Learned to live life. Dance a little. Do stuff that I'll regret in the morning. And right now, I want to get sickeningly drunk._

But what choice did I have? I couldn't live the way I was before she came into my life.

_That's different._

Anyways, the remorse doesn't come from that exact incident. More like it stems from it.

_Bartender, can we have two drinks? So, how you been Jinx?_

I suppose I should have known by the smile that plastered her face. The way she seemed so happy, so changed.

_Not as slutty as you._

It was true. She was a slut with her tight, revealing clothes. Another indicator something was wrong. She just chuckled in response.

_Feisty. Look, I left before I had the chance to figure out what caused you to leave. It must have been something bad. You seem like you're down. Personality wise, and financially._

I needed a way out. She had it. I honestly would have done anything.

_Yeah, so?_

I wish I had kept up my hostility. Maybe I wouldn't be where I was today.

_So, I can help you out._

Materially, yeah. Spiritually, she destroyed me. Internally, I was gone.

_You?_

I want to go back. I don't want to be where I am today.

_Yes, me. I happened to have climbed my way to the top somehow, and come into a large sum of money. And power. Slade Wilson agreed to back me politically in a career as a villain._

I should have asked. Why did she want to suddenly become a villain? Maybe I could have figured out how crazy she was if I had questioned her. I guess I was just in awe that she had somehow gotten one of the most dangerous villains in the world to support her.

_How the hell did you manage that?_

She cringed, pure pain glistened in her eyes. I probably should have looked into that too. After all, it was the only real sign of emotion she showed that night.

_I have my ways. Look, that's not important. I can't go into this alone, I would fail for sure, but with your powers, we could work our way to the top together._

Why did I say yes? What was I thinking? I mean, sure, I was living on the side of the street running out of money, but even that was better than the life I was stuck in now.

_Oh, yay! Let's just be best friends, and skip around in a garden of rainbows, and ride some magical unicorns while we're at it!_

Now look where I was. Under the leadership of a completely insane witch, and hated by my true friends, the Titans.

_Look, I'm not talking about a friendship, I'm talking about a partnership. One where we both gain what we want with each other's assistance, that's all._

It sounded so good then. Now, I would take friendship over this 'partnership'.

_And it would just be us two?_

Why the hell did I say yes? Why did I ruin my life?

_I have a final partner in line, who I can eventually get to work with us. Shouldn't be too hard. Now, are you interested?_

And, I regretted my next words for the rest of my life.

_I'm not just interested, I'm in._

* * *

Review! Please, I'm begging?

So, I decided to make a change in this chapter where Jinx isn't friends with Raven! What do you think of that? Oh, and I think who we all know the last partner is.


	8. Chapter 5: The Dining Table

I don't own TT!

Thanks so much to YahBuddy101, Snix7, animalsavior, and ilikehats2 for reviewing! You guys are awesome!

* * *

My eyes shift around our base. It really isn't that bad. A huge underground castle made of stone. Elegant chandeliers and paintings cover the inside. A tad bit creepy if you ask me, but acceptable.

I stare at the long dining room table. It was a pretty table. Big candelabras, crystal chandeliers, the whole ten yards.

It seats fourteen people. Is that really necessary? I mean, why would anyone need that many chairs more than once in a lifetime? Long tables just make dinners awkward, especially conversation. Don't you think?

"Please, let me go. I'll do anything." A man whispers on the table.

Why is he freaking out you ask? Well, I did kidnap him, tie him down to a table, and start harassing him.

"Oh, shut up." I take my sword and make a deep cut in his open mouth.

Hm, I can see why people think ninjas like swords so much. They're quite entertaining. And sharp. Very efficient. I give them a 9 out of 10.

"Please, I have a wife and children at home. They need me." He begged.

I roll my eyes, and stick my sword into his abdomen.

Why was he so scared? I mean, really, if you ask me, this situation was rather calm. Two people socializing, having fun.

He wouldn't even be here if he didn't have such a big mouth. I don't remember the exact details, but he was some politician who kept on speaking out against the Coven. We just couldn't allow that, now could we?

"Please."

Now, he was just being repetitive.

"Come on man, at least be a little exciting, show some diversity."

"You're insane." He spat at me. I wiped my eye where his spit landed.

"Well, that was rude." I smile and stick my sword into his private region.

"Ah, fuck." He cried out.

"Now, senator, is that really appropriate language for someone of your esteem."

He remains silent.

Now, I'm really bored.

"Jen, get down here." I call into my communicator.

I turn to the man, clenching his teeth in pain.

"It was nice meeting you." I reach over and shake his bound hand.

"You're crazy, you're going to die." My smile falls, and I bring my sword to his throat. I lean down near his ear, and whisper,

"We'll see." With that I shove the sword through his neck, and his head rolls off the table.

I stare at the red, raw guts, and his wide open eyes. He's rather attractive, in fact, I'd say he looks better now than when he was fully together.

I'm mesmerized by his face. I lean down and press my lips softly to his for a second. Hm, he tastes like blood. I wonder why?

People say I've lost my mind. I don't really think so. I just think I'm a little… quirky.

"Did you need something Rach?" My pink haired partner in crime arrives in the room.

"Yeah, I'm bored. How've the Titans been lately?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Is Jump City museum open?"

"Considering it's two in the afternoon there, I'm assuming so."

"Then let's find out."

* * *

**REVIEW!**

Okay,

A) Raven, you have lost your mind, you're not quirky, you're crazy. No wonder why Jinx thought you were crazy.

B) I had issues keeping this T, so I think we might be moving to M soon!

Once more, **REVIEW!**


End file.
